Canaria
Canaria (金糸雀 （カナリア) Canaria) is Sakamaki Izayoi's adoptive mother, as well as the one who taught Izayoi the beauty of the world. A few years after finding Izayoi she established the CANARIA Foster Home for those thought to be too special or problematic children. Appearance An unexpected beauty with wavy golden short hair that seemed to bring out her delicate and proportioned facial features. She is dressed in a long white coat over the amethyst colored vest with spaghetti straps, with black long boots to match. Mismatched shell earrings hang on her left and right ear. The shell that was hanging on the left ear had swirls that were stated to "only be found under the condition of genetic abnormalities and could be said to be very rare". Her voice is described to be pleasant and musical, similar to a songstress. Personality Eccentric and just like a problem kid herself, Canaria is rather manipulative and fun seeking. At the same time though, Canaria is a very caring and motherly character who took in unique and abandoned children into her home, acting like an orphanage for them. Her charisma allows her to befriend many other Communities and call them over at short notice. It should also be stated that Canaria is quite witty and clever, her intelligence and knowledge being the sole reason why she was unbeatable at Gift games. She's adept at outwitting Izayoi which is something to be noted since Izayoi is supposedly very smart even though she met him when he was young. Relationships Sakamaki Izayoi - Canaria dragged Izayoi all over the world on a tour and also acting as his foster mother to teach him values. The feeling that he excludes when he is serious is compared to Canaria's. They loved each other a lot, having had a close relationship of mother and child. This caused Canaria to feel a little guilty for making use of him. But before she could even apologize, Izayoi had thanked her instead. Izayoi is her gift to her Community. Leticia Draculea - Former comrade in arms of the same Community before they were separated after the Demon Lords attack on the Community. Black Rabbit - Canaria's Community and many other communities had saved her when the Moon Rabbit Community was destroyed by the Demon Lord Alliance. Baron La Croix - Baron is both a comrade and her partner, always by her side regardless of the situation. Canaria and Baron are stated to have a father-daughter relationship along with a mentor-student one. As such Canaria trusts him, but will not hesitate to abuse him should his perverted tendencies become too much. Saigou Homura - One of the many children of the orphanage, Canaria loved Homura just as much as the other children. Ayazato Suzuka - As one of the children of her foster home, Canaria loved Suzuka greatly, even declaring that the girl would never get married. Background SPOILER ALERT: READ AT YOUR OWN RISK Canaria met Izayoi one day when he set up a game of hide and seek. Disabling all his traps and finding him she was declared the winner, and took Izayoi on a journey to show him the "beauty" of the world, instilled in him values and love before asking him if he's willing to help her out. Later she created the Canaria Foster Home two years after their journey as a way to give Izayoi and other children who were deemed too gifted a home. Sadly though Canaria could not live long. The loss of her spiritual power and the use of her gift to create the weapon necessary for her community proved too much as she collapsed one day and was sent to the hospital. Talking with Baron and Laplace, she realized at best she only had up to five years to live. Even then she did not live that long. Canaria passed a year before the story began. Canaria created a will that was to be read by Izayoi only along with a second invitation for him to open should he lose the first. The will explained everything about Little Garden down for him to get a good grasp on the current situation and what to expect. Even though she already died, her Gift continued to run for a while longer and apologized to him while making the request. Abilities and Gift As she was the former strategist and leader for the No Names, it is safe to assume Canaria had years worth of knowledge and wisdom. Its been stated plenty of times that she was unbeaten when she was the Game Master, furthering cementing her skills. It could be because of this intelligence, or possibly her Gift, that Canaria can predict her opponent's moves and understand her enemy. Her abilities are possibly even more remarkable as she was stated to be the only human who could fight a Embryo. Gift: Poet Poet : It has been stated by Laplace's Demon that this gift grants the user the power to change the rules of the world by rewriting them. Leticia stated that poet can change the definition of a second, for example she can make a second to be like an hour, the rules to use this gift are unknown Trivia *Canaria is the cover girl for Volume 10 of the light novels. *She first appeared as a nameless woman in episode one of Izayoi's flashback, mirroring words that he spoke to the Water God. Gallery Laplace little demon.jpg Canaria.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v03 001c.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo cl03.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v8 p11.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo v8 p128.jpg Volume10.jpg Mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru soudesu yo V10 Color Pic 3.jpg Le v5 002.jpg Le v5 013.jpg Navigation Category:Side Characters Category:Female Category:Characters Category:No Names